The training plan outlined in this proposal focuses on defining the fundamental neurophysiological functions controlled by the voltage-gated K+ channel Kv2.1. Kv2.1 channels form prominent plasma membrane (PM) clusters on the neuronal soma that are in close proximity to the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). These Kv2.1- associated ER-PM junctions, or EPJs, often contain Ca2+ handling machinery, including L-type Ca2+ channels (LTCCs) and ryanodine receptor (RyR) ER Ca2+ release channels. In addition to being significant sites of Ca2+ uptake and release, EPJs also serve important roles in modulating cellular lipid handling. Lipid transfer between the ER and PM can be acutely regulated by Ca2+, and lipid-modulating enzymes at EPJs exert a reciprocal effect on cellular Ca2+ dynamics. As Kv2.1 clusters enhance the formation EPJs and may modulate Ca2+ signaling at these sites, Kv2.1 is perfectly poised to integrate and control neuronal Ca2+- and lipid signals. Importantly, clinical findings suggest that Kv2.1-associated EPJs are critical for normal brain function: three distinct mutations in Kv2.1 that disrupt the channel domain required for its clustered organization with EPJs cause severe neurodevelopmental delay. However, the molecular architecture, regulation, and functional roles of Kv2.1- associated EPJs remain poorly understood. This presents a major obstacle to determining how Kv2.1 channels contribute to normal neuronal function and limits our understanding of its contributions to the pathogenesis of debilitating neuronal disorders. Although its role in neurons is not yet clear, Kv2.1 clustering in neuroendocrine cells was found to facilitate the exocytosis of dense-core vesicles (DCV), secretory organelles that in neurons contain diverse neuroactive cargo. As defects in neuronal DCV release are associated with autism, anxiety disorders, and epilepsy, it is important to define the molecular points of intersection between Kv2.1 channels and DCV release. I hypothesize that Kv2.1-associated EPJs control neuronal Ca2+ and lipid signals to regulate DCV release. I will test the central hypothesis by determining the mechanisms by which Kv2.1 channels modulate local Ca2+ and lipid homeostasis and signaling in neurons (Aim 1). These findings will be extended to detailed studies of how Kv2.1 channels contribute to the regulation of somatodendritic DCV release (Aim 2). Successful completion of the proposed research will advance our understanding of the fundamental mechanisms regulating neuron function. Moreover, elucidating the influence of Kv2.1 channels on neuronal DCV release will greatly expand comprehension of the mechanisms underlying DCV exocytosis and may also improve understanding of the mechanisms underlying Kv2.1?s contributions to neurological disorders. Through this fellowship, I will develop 1) a novel understanding of the physiological functions of Kv2.1 channels, and 2) my potential as an independent investigator focused on ion channel biology. These training goals will be facilitated by the detailed research plan, the exceptionally qualified mentors with expertise in the proposed study design, and the outstanding facilities and training resources available at UC Davis.